1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection television, and more particularly, to a projection television improved to prevent dust generated inside a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a projection television comprises an optical engine to project an image beam, a reflecting mirror to reflect the projected beam and a screen to form an image with the reflected beam. The projection television further comprises a front casing provided in front of the screen to form a front external appearance and having an opening to expose the image of the screen, a rear casing provided at a rear of the screen to form a rear external appearance and to support the reflecting mirror and the optical engine and a screen bracket provided at a rear edge of the screen to support the screen.
An optical engine can be classified by the method used. Such methods include a CRT (Cathode-Ray Tube) method, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) method, and a DLP (Digital Light Processing) method, but are not necessarily limited thereto.
The screen comprises a Lenticular lens and a Fresnel lens to form an image with the reflected beam from the reflecting mirror and a sunscreen provided in the front of the Lenticular lens and the Fresnel lens to protect the Lenticular lens and the Fresnel lens. The sunscreen is connected to the front casing by the screen bracket.
However, in the conventional projection television, a friction may be caused between the Lenticular lens and the Fresnel lens by being shaken or by an external force while in motion, which may generate dust between the image-forming lenses. Thus, in the conventional projection television, when the television should be transported for a long time, the television has been transported with the screen detached and the screen has not been assembled until the television has arrived at a destination, which causes an inconvenience to separately transport the screen and assemble the screen at the destination and increases the cost for separately transporting and assembling the screen.